1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for transmitting multimedia data in a hybrid network. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for transmitting multimedia data by applying a Motion Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) Media Transport (MMT).
2. Description of the Related Art
As multimedia services have increased, Motion Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) Media Transport (MMT) technology has been developed for providing a hybrid network that simultaneously connects a broadcasting network and a communication network and hybrid contents in which multimedia data, an application, and files are simultaneously provided. The MMT technology is a multimedia transmission technology based on MPEG technology, may be used for broadcasting data for viewing by devices including and similar to a multifunctional smart TeleVision (TV), a multi-view TV and a multimedia service, and may provide an efficient MPEG transmission technology in a multimedia service environment that changes according to an Internet Protocol (IP) address. However, when multimedia data is transmitted in the current hybrid network, it is difficult to provide a service suitable for the hybrid network environment.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for an apparatus and a method for transmitting multimedia data by applying MMT.